Days Without Time
by xxchannylovexx
Summary: Sequal Part2 to Letters of Love; Sonny and Chad have big plans in mind for them. They dreamt of them being together till the time was right. But what is the consequences? 1st chapter will lead you to wanting more. Read L.O.L to understand later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

For Picture of Part hall: *also will be added in profile if doesn't work.*

Picture of Dress:

.

Two Year Later 3

_Sonny's POV _

Just as I thought life could get better- it did. I couldn't ask for anything more on this day except to be with the ones I love the most, especially Chad. Today was going perfect.

_A few Hours ago- _

"Happy Birthday Sonny!" my cast mates all yelled when I walked into the Prop Room. It is my 20th birthday, and to make this day special my friend are throwing me a party at this fancy Party Hall like the ones people go to for a Sweet 16, except this one also is a hotel. My best friends are all chipping in to pay for it, but Chad is mostly paying since he insists on taking money from my friends when he can afford it on his own. Still, my friend decided to put in a few 40 dollars each.

"Thanks guys!" I say as I hug each of them and sit on the couch in the middle of them.

"We got Presents!" They all said. Before I can begin to open the first one, there already taken away, and Grady starts wagging his finger saying "Ah Uh Uh! Not so fast! You have to wait till the party."

"But- aw, fine." I say, trying to sound patient. Still, I'm eager to find out what they got me. There not entirely the best gift-givers. Tawni would give me clothes and tell me I was in need of higher fashion; Grady and Nico would get me a video game and then convince me it's better to leave it at the Prop House where we can share it; As for Zora, she will get me a weird snow globe.

But Chad, he was different. Last Birthday, he got me this beautiful necklace. I suppose it was expensive, since it has a diamond on it. It was the shape of a heart. It said "I love you – Chad". I wear it every day.

"I can't wait till the party starts! Sonny, you're going to wear the dress I got you right?" Tawni exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I had no idea what dress she was talking about.

"The one I spent all week looking for! I was shopping and when I saw it I just had to buy it as your present! Opps! Oh well, open it and thank me!" she shouted and pushed the present to me! As I was about to open it she snatched it out of my hand and ripped it up and said "you were taking too long!" and showed me the dress.

"Wow! It comes with everything! A bracelet, makeup kit, heels, and a hand purse! It's amazing, Tawni. Thanks!" I said in glee. It was the perfect dress for tonight. Especially for when Chad and I share a room with each other, and make love to each other.

We have been waiting for this moment for 2 weeks already. We wanted to make sure I had turn 20 though, me being a good girl and all. Though we have came very close to having sex a lot of times that was until I stopped it before it got any further. Chad was patient, and he said when I'm ready we can do it. Him saying that made me fall in love with him even more, that I could have attacked him right then and there, but he was right. When I'm ready, and today- I'm ready.

7hours later: 6' o clock:

"Knock Knock." Chad said at my bedroom door, I was going to question how he got in but then I remembered that he had a spare key.

"Hey sweetie, how do I look?" I asked smiling and spinning around into his arms, as I put my arms around his neck, as his hands land on my waist bringing me in.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." He answered.

"Thanks, you look so handsome." I complimented.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Not yet, just need to put my necklace on." I answered moving to my vanity table and sitting down, but before I can reach my necklace to put it on, he grabs it and tells me "I got it." I grab my hair and push it to my side, and he puts in on and brings himself down to me, laying his head on my shoulder and kissing my neck then whispers –

"I can't wait till tonight." Before kissing me once again, this time on my cheek.

"The faster we get to the party, the quicker we get to our suite" I say, sounding way impatient.

"Whoa, what's the rush? Don't worry, today is all about you, and I'll be by your side the whole time if you want me to." He answers.

"Thanks, you're right. I can't wait. Let's go, everyone must be waiting." I say before standing up and grabbing his hand as I lead him outside to his limo.

At the party:

I can hear them. I can hear everyone talking and laughing and having a great time. All they're waiting for is for Chad and I to arrive.

"After you m'lady" Chad motions me forward so he can open the door and into the party.

As I head in, everyone yells "Happy Birthday Sonny!" and I smile ever so happy. Everything was perfect.

PRESENT TIME AGAIN- AFTER SONNY SAYS THE FIRST LINE BEFORE FLASHBACK.

Chad took my hand and leads me to the front table, where there are seven high chairs. Like in the movies, where the important people or the rulers, or Gods are all high and mighty and have their own reserved seats that is the biggest in the room with a long table. I was in the middle of the seven, having the biggest chair of all. It seriously felt like a sweet 16 all over again.

The whole night went well, people danced and people mingled, others drank, everyone ate, and as I went to look for Chad, he made an announcement.

"Sonny, the moment I met you, I instantly knew there was something about you that felt right. From all the arguments, the competition, and our sweet moments – I fell in love with you. It was love at first sight, as much as I denied my love for you, my heart was already yours. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and it's about you right now. Happy Birthday, m'lady." He announced.

Everyone joined in on screaming Happy Birthday once again.

I felt like the happiest person on earth. Chad jumped off the stage and offered his hand in a dance. "Can I have this dance?" he asked, smiling.

"Of course." I say with a giggle.

We danced to our song With Me by Sum41.

"I love you. I truly, deeply, love you." I said as a tear fell down my cheek. He wiped the tear off my cheek and he kissed me ever so passionately. I kissed back, as our make out was heating up; we grasped for air as he came to my ear and whispered "let's get out of here."

As we were waiting for the elevator, I quickly tried to make a run for it with him. But he told me he forgot the key to the door in his Limo. I kissed him and told him to just go and get it, and I'll wait outside our room. He told me Room 357 and kissed me before the elevator doors shut and I was on my way up.

I rushed down the elegant halls floor, looking for the room number. As I passed down doors running and giggling since I knew I was close, not looking ahead of me, still looking to my left looking at the room numbers, It was my fault to not to take notice that there was a Wet Floor Sign. That's when I slipped and my head bam med into the hard corner of a wall, with heavy metal attached to it. Leaving my precious head to have a deep cut on the left side of my scalp, gushing blood out. That's when I passed out and couldn't remember anything when I woke up.

REVIEW, THE MORE, THE LONGER THE NEXT CHAPTER IS!


	2. Chapter 2

NEED MORE REVIEWERS IF YOU WANT MORE NEXT TIME.

I'M EXPECTING ATLEAST 10 or 15 (:

HERES NEXT CHAPTER!

CHAD'S POV

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I was waiting patiently in the medical room, waiting for Sonny to awaken. Connie would wait at home, since she had to go home and rest since she spent the night here until I insist she go home and rest. As for me, I want to be the first thing Sonny will see when she opens her beautiful brown eyes.

"Ugh… my head is killing me…" I heard her mumble as she slowly rubs her eyes opened and sits up.

"Finally your awake sleepy head. You need to be careful next time you crash your head on a wall. I missed you." I say, as I shift myself down to kiss her forehead, but next thing I know she pushes me hard and screams.

"What's gotten into you?" I say with worried eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because a complete stranger is trying to kiss me! And what am I doing here! W-why am I here? Who… who am I?" She asks as she beings to calm down and take in everything around her, looking so scared.

Wait a minute – a stranger? How can she call me a complete stranger? Does she not remember me? Well, she doesn't even know who she is for a fact. I need to get the doctor right away –

"Hello Ms. Monroe, how are you processing?" Dr. Forman asked.

"Ms. Monroe? I don't know any Ms. Monroe, and do I know you?" Sonny asked, having no clue that SHE is Ms. Monroe.

"Dr. Forman, she seems to have no clue who she is. She has no idea what she is here for, and worst- she doesn't even remember me…" I said, having that last part make me want to punch a wall and go crazy.

_The love of my life has no clue who I am. _

It kept repeating in my head. I took a quick glance at her, looking at her very clearly. Looking so lost. Looking at her fingers and to the mirror to her right, looking at herself like she doesn't have any idea what she's made of.

When she should know she's the most amazing girl I ever met. She's full of happiness, joy, entertainment, and can make a person smile instantly and is loved by everyone.  
Especially me.

"Chad, please wait outside while I do some X-ray test and stuff to figure out what it is that is going on." Dr Forman assigned and I did as what I was told. I was trying to be patient but I couldn't, I needed Sonny back. I had unfinished business I had to take care of.

"_I forgot the room key in the car." I said. _

"_Just go and get it, I'll wait outside the room" She said and kissed me before she got in the elevator door and shut, meaning I better be quick to not keep her waiting. Sonny isn't very patient; she is more fasts to get things going. _

_I went to my car and opened the back door and looked under the back seat for the small ring case. I looked I found it hiding under one of Sonny's sweaters that she left her a few months ago but never got it back since she didn't like it that much. _

_This was the night that I was going to ask Sonny to marry me. She is the one, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, have kids, and live happily. _

_I rushed to the hotel and back to the elevator. Quickly took me to the 4th floor, and I ran down the halls to the room I had booked us to be for the night. _

_I passed down the halls, down every door, every number, so excited I was almost there. _

_Until I saw Sonny. Unconscious. Bleeding from her head. I quickly called the ambulance and carried Sonny to the elevator, took her down stairs and hopped in the Ambulance car to the hospital._

"Mr. Cooper, it seems she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anyone or anything, due to her injury, having loss her memory." Dr Forman said. He went on and on about her x-rays, showed me pictures and told me I can take Sonny home if I'd like.

"Is there anything I can do? I can't live with her not knowing who I am, she needs to remember me." I asked.

"Well, the only thing you can do really is try to make her remember you. But you must be patient; these kinds of things can't heal quickly. It will take time. There is a thing called a memory trigger that I heard of from past patients, that somehow if Sonny has some special moment in her life or something special to her given to her, just by that heard or given to her – she will possibly in a flash come back to normal and all her memories will be restored." He explained.

"Okay thanks, I will try my best. Thanks again for everything; I will leave my check at the front desk. I will be getting Sonny then." I replied. I was walking into the room to be stopped by him when I heard him say –

"Oh, and Chad- good luck." He said with a smile.

As I walked into the room, I saw Sonny fixing her dress from yesterday after just putting it on to go home.

"It's a shame such a beautiful dress got damaged with blood." She said, looking in the mirror with sad eyes, and as she looks at it like that, I just can't stop but wonder if she remembers how she got the dress, and it was a birthday present from Tawni.

"You still look beautiful in it." I compliment her, smiling to hopefully cheer her up. Instead, she seemed more disgusted like a stalker is hitting on her.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't want to be mean or anything but your kind of freaking me out still, sweet, but freaking me out. Really, I'm flattered and all but I don't know you. And I know it's probably because of my memory, the doctor told me, but I'd really like to get to know you first before you start pulling moves on me. Can we do that?" she said in the best possible nice way that she can without hurting my feelings. It makes me happy that even when she is clueless – she is still nice to everyone.

"Okay, I'm sorry. How about we go to my car so I can drive you home so you can see your mom." I said, motioning her to follow me, but she looked shocked.

"Uh- I have a mom?" she asked.

"Yes, everyone has a mom." I told her, hoping she didn't forget main things like reading, writing, where babies come from, who mom and dad are in a family tree.

"Well yeah I know that, but I don't remember. What about my dad? Everyone has a dad right?" She asked.

Oh great- this is the hard part. Explaining to her about her father, but I had to tell her the truth in order to remember.

"Well… yes, everyone has a father. But- you're… your father died when you were young… I'm sorry." I told her, feeling regret when she stops following me and just stares at the floor.

"I- I can't believe he died…" she mumbled, seeing a tear fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry, I should of waited to tell you that later-"

"No, it's alright, thank you for being truthful with me though." She said, whipping the tear of her face and smiling as she begins to follow me again.

After about half an hour, we finally arrive at her house.

IN THE CAR

"So this is it." I say, pointing to the house while we both still sit in the car.

"You ready?" I asked, since she looked kind of nervous.

"Uh, to tell you the truth- I'm not. I'm scared to go in there." She said, shaking as if she is about to go into a Haunted House.

"What are you afraid of?" I ask her.

"What if my mom decides she doesn't want me now that I can't remember? What if she beings to feel hurt once she knows the truth? I don't think I can face her after this, I don't know what kind of mother she is. What if she's abusive?" She begins to have second thoughts.

"Listen, your mom loves you no matter what. She will be so happy to find you safe and home trust me. Don't worry, I will be by your side and we will go in together, ok?" I try to convince her. She thinks for a while, and studies me.

"Okay." She nods.

We walk into her house, and as I'm about to ring the bell, Connie already through the door opened and runs to hug Sonny.

"Oh Sonny I missed you!" She says smiling in relief.

"Mom?" Sonny asks.

"Yes, it's me, remember?" Connie asks and looks for Sonny to answer, but all Sonny does is look at me, then her mom, then back at me.

"We need to talk." I tell Connie. So she motions us to come sit in the living room.

For the next 3 hours we sat there talking about what happened at the Hospital when she woke up, and about Sonny's memory loss. Soon Sonny fell asleep on the couch and I said I would be back tomorrow to Connie, and she thanked me.

I got in my car and sat there for a good 5 minutes just trying to think of what I am going to do.

Whatever it is, I got to make Sonny remember the 4 years we've known each other, starting from when we first met.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people who reviewed (: I have so many new ideas for the story. This is just a little bit of the next chapter. **

_Sonny's Journal. _

"_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory… a far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up: yours and mines "_

**Day 1 (Sonny's POV)**

I was walking down an empty road. Grass was everywhere, except for the road. I just kept walking…walking… and walking. It was a road to darkness. Bitter silence, just like my memories. I was looking for someone. Someone I don't yet know. Or Someone I don't yet **remember.** Someone who I felt was very urgent. I was all alone. I kept walking. I saw something… I had not come to a conclusion to what it was because the next thing I know – I woke up. It was all a dream.

I almost forgot where I was, and who I was with. But when I began to walk out of my bedroom to go outside, I knew I was alone. Nobody was home; I will eventually begin to get lost.

I wonder where that lady is at. Should I call her lady? Perhaps it's a bit rude; so where is my mom?

I have no way of contacting her. As hard as I try to remember what her phone number was – I forgot to ask myself a more needed answered question: Where's the phone?...

_Ugh, forget it Sonny. It's no use in looking. Perhaps I should find out more about myself… hmm__...__ I have an idea. Why not search my room and this house a bit? Good idea! _

First: my room.

I walked back to my room and took a good look at it – Yellow walls, Flower shaped pillows, orange curtains, a sun shaped clock - no wonder people call me Sonny. Now to look through my drawer- gum, iPod, sketch book, my new journal my mom gave me yesterday to write things I want down, and some fan mail? Wonder what that is for. Oh well, ask someone later.

Now that vanity table- makeup, nail polish, pictures... pictures! I wonder who these people are. A girl with blonde hair, a young girl, a boy with blonde hair, and a boy with a hat. Then there's a picture with me and yesterdays boy. I never got his name. Oh well, he was acting pretty weird yesterday- trying to touch me and such. I wonder who he is and when I'll see him again…

No use in thinking. Where's my mom's room? Maybe down the hall.

I went down the hall to find myself in a bathroom. So I tried the door next to it and Yes! It's a bedroom! It was like any normal room id see. A Television, a nice brownish bed, a wooded desk, and a brown carpet floor. There were pictures all over the walls. I began to investigate them to see if maybe I would remember anything. Wow, there were so many.

"Years and Counting"

They were all of me since I was one to twenty. Then there was a picture of a Man and me. I wonder if it was my father… maybe. I should ask my mother once she's back from wherever she is. I just don't get it…what happened to me? Why can't I just remember? Will I ever remember?

I hope this ends. I still have no memory of who I am. Am I a nice girl? Did I do bad things? It's all too much… I need to sit down and stop thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the people who reviewed (: I have so many new ideas for the story. This is just a little bit of the next chapter. **

_Sonny's Journal. _

"_I'm missing you so much, can't help that I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain." -**_

SONNY'S DREAM

_I was once again on a road. A road that leads to something I still did not know…Where am I? I don't know where to go… I need help… what is this place? I'm lost… _

"_You need to remember." A voice said. It sounded like my voice, but I wasn't speaking._

"_Who said that?" I called out loud. _

"_You need to remember everyone. Remember __him__. Most importantly, remember who you are." She called out loud. Who Is this? Maybe I'm just thinking out loud. I begin to turn around tht leads to nothing… Its hopeless._

"_Don't." they said. I stopped walking and closed my eyes. Can you hear me? I thought. _

"_You must turn around. Run to the light. It will wake me up." She explained._

_I decided to take her word for it. I turned back to the road that lead to something I did not know. I did as I was told, but instead I just walked. I kept walking and stopped. I looked down to the ground and stared at my shoes._

"…_who are you.." I whispered. _

"_I'm you. Sonny Monroe." _

SONNYS POV

Everything started blurring and I heard voices… this time not my own.

"Sonny dear, I made you some tea. Your favorite lemon one." I heard. I didn't recognize the voice, so I rubbed my eyes and saw clearer.

"Uhh… Thanks… Mom." I said awkwardly. I took the drink from her and whispered a thank you. I debated on drinking it or not because I did not know if it would taste good or not. Then I remembered she mentioned it was my favorite. Maybe a try won't hurt.

I took a sip and…. Wow. It actually tasted really good. But then I started getting dizzy… all of a sudden I see some weird fog on back of my mom…like if I were having a flashback and I see a girl of about 8 years of age with a cup in her hand. A lady was in bed looking sick as ever and looked like she been crying a lot.

"_Here, Mommy. Remember Daddy used to like lemon tea? You should drink some. Daddy always told me that whenever I don't feel good I should drink some lemon tea to feel better." She said, putting the cup down on the side draw and walked to the door. She turned around and whispered "I'm sorry, Daddy." _

"Sweetie you alright?" my mother asked me, noticing my awkwardness in my face. I turned to her and replied "Never better."

CHADS POV

I decided I needed to see Sonny. I missed her and it's been a couple of days. I couldn't come up with a idea on how to make her remember, but I found my solution: read her our letters. Maybe then she will remember and believe me when I tell her that I am her boyfriend.

I drove to her house thinking of how I am gunna show her. It really didn't help though because all I could think about was how much I missed her kisses, her soft lips on mine, moving in sync.

I walk up to her footsteps, and ring the door bell and after waiting a few seconds, Sonny answered the door.

"Oh, hello… Chad!" She greeted. She had trouble remembering my name, but atleast she got it right.

"Hey beu- uh, Sonny." I greeted back. I had to remember to keep it cool and not freak her out.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"well you're my girlfriend, so I do have a right to see her." I told her. She looked cute when she was clueless.

"OH yeah I forgot, listen- I really don't think we should be going out right now.. I don't really know you." She answered. Wait, is she breaking up wit me? NO. Chad, show her the letters.

"Look you need to believe me. I know you Sonny, and you know me." I told her.

"May I come in? I'd like to show you something." I said.


End file.
